


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by myemergence



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: Buck is not fond of Christmas, at all. The music, the decorations, the greed that goes along with the season. Eddie decides enough is enough, he'll give him a Christmas to remember.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	1. Merry Grinchmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot of about a thousand words. Then, the idea and the characters got away from me. She'll end up being probably 3-5 parts. I hope you enjoy ;) Not totally canon compliant.

The most wonderful time of the year. That’s what people say, right? Well, Evan Buckley was a firm believer that this was not the case. It was the time of year when greed was at an all time high. It was when people made demands for what they wanted you to buy for them. This overly commercialized holiday had become less and less about giving, and increasingly more about wanting. It was a time that depression was at an all time high, and people tended to be the loneliest. It was when expectations were at their highest, and you had to struggle just to stay afloat. 

Buck had just clocked in for his shift at the firehouse, dropping his belongings off in his locker before jogging up the steps. He groaned audibly at the sound of Christmas music, “Deck the Halls” ringing through the speakers.

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

“Well, seems like someone here has a different interpretation of this classic.” Chim joked.

“Really, Buck, who doesn’t love some good Christmas music a week before Christmas?” Hen teased, smiling at the youngest firefighter that worked at the house. “Puts you right in that holiday mood.”

“The Grinch, that’s who.” Eddie smirked from where he stood lifting his eyes to meet Buck’s, setting the table as Bobby finished preparing their morning meal, in hopes that they would actually be able to sit down and enjoy the meal as a family.

“I just don’t _love_ Christmas music, alright? It isn’t like I am over here killing elves.”

“But you’ve thought about it.” Eddie teased. Bobby laughed lightly as he took in the sight of his team. “Food’s ready, let’s eat.” The team made their way to the table, shoveling food on their plates, their banter continuing. 

“So what are everyone’s plans for the holiday?” Hen asked before taking a bite of her food.

“May is coming home for Christmas. So it’ll be the whole clan: me and Athena, Michael, Harry and May.” Bobby smiled. It had been a long time since he’d had a real Christmas, surrounded by family. And he was really looking forward to spending time with them and starting new traditions, as well as incorporating some older traditions that he’d lost along the way.

“Maddie and I are going to have a low-key Christmas, the two of us.” Chim smiled at the thought. “We have a Christmas Eve party to go to and then…” His voice trailed off, causing laughter to erupt around the table.

“ _And then..._ we all know the translation, Chim, you don’t need to go on.” 

“Oh, come on!” Buck spoke loudly, setting his fork down with a look of disgust crossing his face. “We’re talking about my sister here.” 

The laughter subsided a few moments later. “So, what about you, kid? What are your big holiday plans?” Bobby asked, glancing at the youngest member of his team.

Buck stood then, as though on cue, clearing his plate from the table and making his way over to the sink. He took a long pause. “Oh, uh, just going to take a short trip home to my folks.” He was quiet for a long moment as he rinsed his plate, missing the look of confusion that clouded Chimney’s face.

“Your parents?” He asked for clarity.

Buck forced a laugh as he turned around. “Obviously, what other folks would I be talking about?” He scratched the back of his head. “So what about you, Eddie, what are your exciting plans?” Buck deflected, hoping that the topic of Eddie’s big Christmas with Chris would ease the feeling of total discomfort at discussing his Christmas plans.

****

“Hey Cap, inventory on the truck is all set.” Buck spoke as he made his way over to Bobby, noticing how Eddie and Chim stopped speaking at his presence, setting several large boxes down in the common area upstairs. It had been an unusually quiet day, so they’d all been busying themselves with various housekeeping tasks. “What’s next?”

“Well, Christmas _is_ around the corner.” Bobby began, it wasn’t lost on him that Christmas was in a week and there were absolutely no visual signs of that around the firehouse. “So, we’re going to take a break from all of the inventory and cleaning, and we’re going to make it look like Christmas is coming to the 118. Hen and Chim, why don’t the two of you start downstairs. Eddie and Buck, why don’t you get the tree started and decorate up here, and I’ll get started outside.” Bobby gave out assignments to the team.

Buck forced himself to not groan out loud, not wanting a repeat of earlier today, when he’d been compared to the Grinch. “Buck, before you get started, I need a word.” Buck watched as Hen and Chim scattered downstairs, Eddie busying himself with dragging the tree out of its tote and assembling it. 

“Sure, what do you need Bobby?”

“It turns out that they are short one station for Christmas day, and we need to make sure that there is coverage.” Bobby spoke slowly. “So, what are the chances that your tickets are non-refundable to visit your parents?” 

“Oh, Cap.” Buck paused briefly before a genuine smile lit up his face. “It’s no problem, my parents will understand.”

“I knew that I could count on you.” Bobby patted his shoulder in appreciation. “Guess I’d better get started outside.” With that, Bobby excused himself leaving Buck and Eddie to decorate the upstairs of the firehouse.

Within about fifteen minutes the tree was upright and assembled, colored lights strung around the seven foot tree. “So what do you think, red or silver?” Eddie asked, holding up the two different strings of garland as he looked over to Buck. His eyes carefully taking him in, noticing that he seemed to be enjoying this even less than taking inventory on the fire engine. 

“Either one is fine.” Buck spoke with a small shrug, barely looking up to see what Eddie had been asking for his opinion on. 

Eddie let out an exasperated sigh before he let both strands of garland drop to the ground. “Okay, I’ve been trying to be patient and hoping that you might actually talk to me.” He closed the distance between himself and Buck. “But since that’s not going to happen, tell me, what is the deal with Christmas?”

Buck laughed lightly at Eddie’s words. “There is no ‘deal’ with Christmas.” He told Eddie, as he worked on placing hooks on the ornaments so that they could easily be hung on the tree. “I’m just not as… _excited_ at all of the little details like the rest of you.” He shrugged as he placed the hooked ornaments on top of the table. 

Eddie held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, if you say so, man. It just feels like you aren’t excited about any of it.” He paused for a brief moment before continuing. “I know things have been kind of crazy lately. But Christopher has been asking to see you. Do you want to meet over at my place at, say, 6:30 tomorrow night?”

Buck smiled at Eddie’s invitation. “Of course I’ll be there. You know I never could say no to that kid.” Eddie chuckled at Buck’s words, knowing that it was the absolute truth. Even if it took everything in Eddie, he was going to show Buck the true meaning of Christmas.


	2. The More You Give (The More You'll Have)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Maddie meet for coffee. Buck spends an evening with Eddie and Christopher.

“Maddie, thanks for meeting me.” Eddie greeted Buck’s older sister as she seated herself across from him, at a table inside the small cafe. “I know this time of year is typically a little chaotic.”

Maddie offered a warm smile as she sat down. “I can always make time when it concerns my little brother.” She assured Eddie. Though she had to admit, that typically when she had encounters with Buck’s team at the 118, she’d had very little one on one time with Eddie. So she was a bit surprised when he had asked her to meet him for coffee at Dominic’s cafe, only two days before Christmas. “So you want to fill me in?”

Eddie smiled at the waitress as she came over and took their order before turning his attention back to Maddie. “Yeah, of course.” He nodded his head slightly. “I’m not sure if I just wasn’t aware last year since I didn’t know Buck so well.” The firefighter continued. “But, Buck is really not into Christmas. To the extent that I can actually envision Buck taking on Jim Carey’s role in the Grinch and doing a more convincing job.”

Maddie let out a laugh then. “Well wouldn’t that be a vision.” She stopped for a moment, thinking about what Eddie had said. “When we were younger, Buck was into Christmas, as much as the next kid… you know, when there was still _the_ _magic._ ” Her voice trailed off then. “But, in his teenage years after I left for college, I wasn’t always able to make it back home. And Christmas with our parents was usually a big Christmas Eve party with my Dad’s clients which meant that we were expected to help entertain them. And usually, Dad working all day on Christmas. It wasn’t really any Christmas at all.”

“It sounds like it must have been hard for Buck after you moved out.” Eddie paused. “And what about after that, after Buck moved away from your parents?”

“I don’t-- I don’t really know, Eddie. After that I was with Doug, and I distanced myself from Buck. I didn’t even call him, I would dodge his calls wishing me a Merry Christmas so that he wouldn’t ask me too many questions. And so that Doug wouldn’t ask about Buck. He always sent me a Christmas card, though.”

Eddie nodded in understanding. He had known that Maddie and Buck weren’t in touch much for several years before she’d moved to Los Angeles. “So then, why would Buck choose to spend his Christmas with your parents?”

“What? No, he wouldn’t.” Maddie assured him. “And even if he wanted to, my parents aren’t in town. My Dad had to go to Europe on business, and Mom is tagging along. They won’t be back until after New Year’s.”

Eddie felt as though he’d been punched in the gut. Buck had made up a story about how he would be spending his Christmas with family, when in all reality, he would have been spending Christmas alone. Well, not if Eddie had anything to do with it. “Okay. So, what do you say we make this one a Christmas that Buck will remember?”

Maddie’s face lit up at his words. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

***

Buck pulled his jeep into the Diaz’s driveway. He jogged up the steps and rapping gently on the door. Eddie answered a moment later, allowing Buck inside. “Hey Christopher-- your Buck is here!” Eddie called with a smile. 

“BUCK!!” The excitement across both Buck and Christopher’s faces were undeniable. Christopher made is way over to Buck before he was wrapped in a huge hug. 

“It has been too long, Chris!” Buck released Christopher from his hold. In all honesty it had only been a couple of weeks, but when their visits had become almost nightly, it had felt like much longer than just a couple weeks. “Are you getting excited for Christmas? The countdown is down to one hand now. It’s getting pretty serious.”

If it was even possible, Christopher’s face lit up even more. “I can’t wait.”

“So, what do you want for Christmas this year?”

Christopher shrugged his shoulder lightly. “I already told Santa.” Eddie’s eyes moved to Buck’s, this had been the struggle in the Diaz home for the last several weeks. Christopher would not tell Eddie what he wanted for Christmas. If anyone could pry it out of Christopher though, it would be Buck.

“Oh come on, man. You can’t leave me hanging.”

“You can find out on Christmas.” Christopher grinned at Buck. “Dad, when are we leaving?”

Buck shot Eddie a look of confusion. Why would Christopher and Eddie be going anywhere? They’d invited Buck over because they wanted some time with Buck. “Well, I’ve got the hot chocolate all ready to go here. So I think now is good.” He smiled at Chris before turning his attention back to Buck. “So, we’re taking this little reunion on the road. There are a few things that Chris wants to show you.”

Moments later the trio had made their way out to Eddie’s truck. Eddie got Christopher situated in the back before he moved to the driver’s seat. He held out Buck’s hot chocolate, his hand lingering as their fingers brushed. “I hope the hot chocolate doesn’t disrupt that body fat percentage of yours too much.” Eddie teased before releasing the mug and starting up the truck. 

They spent the next hour driving around and showing Buck all of their favorite houses. The ones that were the most decked out for the holidays. Christopher’s favorite was a house with a wide assortment of inflatables scattered across their yard, bright colorful lights adorning the house. 

“Uh, Eddie, I think you made a wrong turn, man.” Buck spoke, looking away from the window for a moment to glance at Eddie, as he turned the truck into the driveway of Children’s Hospital Los Angeles. 

“No, this is the other place that Christopher wanted to bring you.” A confused look crossed Buck’s face, but he didn’t say anything else as Eddie spoke to Christopher. The older man glanced in the rearview mirror, smiling at the excitement on Christopher’s face. “You ready, bud?” A few minutes later the three of them were making their way into the hospital, Eddie and Buck’s arms overloaded with bags.

“Mr. Diaz?” Nurse Hotchkins greeted with a smile. “Dr. Wren told me that you and Christopher would be dropping by with some gifts for the Christmas party tomorrow night.” The dark-haired nurse paused for a brief moment before leaning in for a hug. “We appreciate this, so much. We’re so blessed to have you and Christopher as part of our CHLA family.”

Buck hadn’t spent much time in hospitals. Or at least, he hadn’t spent time in Children’s Hospitals, and never during the holiday season. So when they stepped inside and had made their way to the nurses station, Buck was surprised at the sight before him. As Eddie spoke to the nurse, Buck and Christopher stepped away, naturally gravitating towards the large Christmas tree that looked to be about halfway dressed. He noticed the matching bulbs on the tree, names adorned in gold glitter lettering.

Christopher left Buck’s side, joining the other children as they decorated the tree along with some of the nurses. There were children who were able to be independently mobile like Christopher, and others who were in wheelchairs to assist with their mobility. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Buck jumped slightly, Eddie’s voice startling him. 

“These kids…” Buck trailed off, clearly deep in thought. “They’re all going to be here on Christmas?” 

“Most of them.” Eddie nodded slowly. “There are a lot of complications that can come along with CP, and other neurological conditions. Some require long term care.” He paused before continuing. “When Chris was younger, when we lived back in El Paso, he had some complications, and he needed to be admitted to the hospital.. It was so scary and we felt terrible that we wouldn’t be able to give Chris a normal Christmas.

“On Christmas Eve the staff, the kids, and all of the families had this incredible Christmas Eve party. I was… blown away. Christopher was so happy.” Eddie paused, glancing over at Buck. 

Buck nodded minimally, his eyes locked on Christopher as he laughed along with another boy that looked to be about a year younger than him. “He never ceases to amaze me.” Buck admitted before his blue eyes locked on Eddie’s. “You’re amazing, Eddie…” He let out a small nervous laugh at the slip before he continued, “you’re an amazing Dad. Raising the most courageous, funny, kind kid.”

About twenty minutes later they’d left the hospital, as it was getting late. The excitement of the evening had hit Christopher very quickly. Only a few minutes into the drive, there was a shift in his breathing, an indicator that he had fallen asleep. “Thank you for bringing me tonight.” Buck spoke, a calm to his voice that was rarely present.

“We are best friends, Buck.” Eddie spoke into the darkness, navigating the familiar roads as he made his way back home. “It’s only fitting that I really let you in.”

They rode in silence as the minutes ticked away, Buck thinking about what Eddie had just said. “I was never going to my parents for Christmas.” Buck admitted. Eddie didn’t speak, allowing Buck to speak freely and without interruption. “I never experienced Christmas like that. Christmas in the Buckley family has always been about keeping up appearances, and entertaining guests at big parties hosted for business clients. My parents hired a professional to decorate the tree with pristine ornaments, to make sure that it was always  _ just right _ .

“That’s why I reacted like I did yesterday, when you wanted my opinion and help decorating the tree at the firehouse.” Buck spoke. “My opinion has never mattered when it came to anything at Christmas.” His voice was vulnerable as Eddie pulled into the driveway. Buck’s eyes flashed to Eddie’s in the darkness.

“Go on.” Eddie urged.

“Christmas only got more dreadful after Maddie moved away to college, and then moved in with Doug. I barely even heard from her at that point. She had been the one thing that made me not completely loathe the holiday, because at least we had always been in it together.” Buck paused, drumming his fingers against his knee for a moment. “Do you want to know what I noticed the most about the tree at the hospital?”

Eddie shook his head slightly. “No, what?”

“That they each had an ornament with their name on it, like a family would.” Buck glanced back to Eddie. Buck quickly swiped at a stray tear on his cheek, before grabbing for the door handle in the darkness. “We’d better get Christopher to bed. It’s late.”


	3. I'll be your Santa Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve rolls around, and Buck shows up at the 118.

Finally, the firehouse was all decked out for Christmas. Brightly colored lights and wreaths adorned the outside of the building. Inside, more lights brightened the locker area, dark green garland and holly wrapped around the railing that led upstairs. The most sure sign of the holidays though, was the jolly chatter that was emanating from the 118’s station on Christmas Eve. “Hey, Bobby?” Maddie called from where she stood in the kitchen. “The appetizers are all set. What time did you say that our guest of honor would be here?”

“Eddie is dropping by with him at 7.” Bobby glanced down at his watch briefly. “So we’ve got about ten minutes.” Bobby was glad that the team had decided to put this together for Buck, and he was sure that it would be a success. He didn’t know all of the details, but knew that Buck’s memories with Christmas weren’t something that he looked back on fondly. Bobby knew that tonight wouldn’t erase those memories, but he hoped the negative stigma that he connected with Christmas would fade. And that they would be replaced with new, happier memories from this year, with his family at the 118. 

The sound of Chris and Buck laughing from downstairs rang throughout the station as they arrived. Chris was trying to explain to Buck how Elf on the Shelf worked and it wasn’t going well. “Well, do you have an Elf on the Shelf?” Buck asked Christopher, making air quotes as he smiled down at the younger Diaz.

“No, I don’t need one.” Chris told him matter-of-factly as they approached the stairs.

“No? Why is that?” Buck asked, helping Christopher up the stairs with Eddie following behind them. 

“Because Dad says I’m good, so I don’t need an elf to tell Santa when I’m being bad.” Christopher explained. Once up the stairs, he separated from Buck and Eddie, off to look for Denny.

“Well played.” Buck spoke quietly as Christopher split off from them, a smirk crossing his lips as he looked at Eddie.

“SURPRISE!!” 

Buck had been so engrossed in the Elf on the Shelf debate, that he hadn’t even paid attention to his surroundings when he reached the top of the staircase. “What--” He opened his mouth to speak, turning away from Eddie, and finally taking in all of the familiar faces. “You guys… what is all this?”

“This, my dear boy, is a Christmas Eve party done right.” Chim told his friend with a smile. Buck was speechless for a moment, taking in the sight of all of the people that meant the most to him. All in one room.

“Maddie, Chim… what are you guys doing here? I thought you had--”

“A Christmas Eve party?” Maddie finished for her younger brother before wrapping him in a quick hug and pecking his cheek. “This is it.” She told him as she pulled away, gently patting his cheek. “You know, because it’s Christmas Eve. And it’s a party.” She teased.

A small grin crossed Buck’s lips then and he was unable to contain it. “Aww, Mads.” The last Christmas Eve party that he had attended with Maddie had been over a decade ago. And although they had both dreaded every single one of them, Buck had savored some of the stolen happy moments with his sister. The ones where they had slipped away from the party, and huddled in the oversized coat closet with a stowaway tray of perfectly decorated Christmas cookies. They whispered about the terrible clients they had to entertain, and about what awful Christmas sweater they would be gifted the next day. They would whisper about dreams of what Christmas would look like when they were grown, with their own place to call home.

“I can’t believe that you guys did this.” He took the time after speaking those words to really take in his surroundings, eyes scanning the room. Yes, the decorations, the food, and the music. But far more than that he took notice of the people that were there. Maddie and Chimney were there. Hen was there with Karen and Denny. Bobby with Athena, May, Harry, and even Michael- their small little extended family, still filled with such love. Eddie was there, and upon his scan of the room he had found Abuela there, and of course Christopher. 

“Come on, kids! Who wants to decorate gingerbread houses?” Maddie called out with a smile, before leading Denny, Harry and Christopher over to the table with assembled gingerbread houses, and all of the creative and sugary supplies needed to completely deck them out.

“Is this a kids only activity?” Buck asked slowly as he followed his sister who let out an easy laugh.

“Buck, this is  _ your  _ party. You get to do whatever you want.”

“It may be my party,” Buck began, grabbing a spiced gum-drop from the table, popping it into his mouth. “But you’re the one who put all of this together.” He made a small face of disgust as he chewed the candy, having forgotten how much he disliked them.

Maddie shook her head as she looked at her brother closely, a small laugh escaping her lips as she watched his reaction to the candy. “As much as I’d like to take credit for all of this…” She trailed off, her eyes watching Eddie as he talked to his abuela animatedly. “It wasn’t me.” Maddie placed a hand softly on top of Buck’s arm. “You have him to thank for this.”

Buck followed Maddie’s line of sight, blue eyes landing on Eddie. His mouth made a slight ‘o’ as he realized that his best friend had been the one to put all of this together. Buck didn’t hear what Maddie said as she stepped away, too engrossed in his thoughts. He stood there for another moment, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth as he watched Eddie He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had coordinated this, all of this. Putting all of the people that he loved the most in one room for what was historically his least favorite night of the year. 

Buck stood there just a moment longer before closing the space between himself and Eddie. “Looks like Christopher is having a great time with the boys.” He spoke as he glanced at the three boys happily decorating, and sampling, their gingerbread houses.

“Yeah, Christopher always looks forward to spending time with Denny and Harry.” Eddie confirmed before glancing over at Buck. “So how is everything? I’m sure it’s not really up to Buckley standards,” He teased with a smile. “But, I hope you like it.”

“Eddie, this is so much better than those stuffy Christmas Eve parties. All of those Christmas Eve’s combined can’t even begin to compete with tonight.”

“Well, I’m glad that you think so.” Eddie paused, glancing over at the Christmas tree and then glancing at the clock. Bobby walked over to Eddie on cue, speaking to him barely above a whisper. Eddie nodded his head slightly before Captain Nash smiled, walking over to the Christmas tree at the front of the room.

“Hey guys, I hope everyone is having a great time. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for coming. I know some of you had other plans, and chose to spend the night with us here, instead. And when I think about the things that I am grateful for this year, and the people that I most want to share my time with-- I think of all of you, too. Because when it comes down to it, we are all a family. A beautiful, messy, chaotic one -- but a family in all the ways that matter.” He paused for a moment, looking at Buck for a brief moment and smiling. 

“I’m not sure that I really like a scheming Eddie whispering with the Cap before his big speech.” Buck spoke in a hushed voice to Eddie, laughing quietly.

“This is my house, and all of yours in one way or another. So, there is a new tradition that I’d like us all to start this year, for us to hopefully repeat every Christmas.” At that Eddie stepped away from where he stood next to Buck and walked up to Captain Nash. Bobby and Eddie distributed white square, unwrapped boxes to everyone before Eddie reappeared at Buck’s side.

Eddie stood there for a beat before handing Buck the last white box. “Open it.” Eddie’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to Buck, his focus completely centering around his best friend. 

“What is…” Buck stammered as he opened the white box, his gaze shooting up to meet Eddie’s. His heart began to race then, as the emotion of the moment began to overtake him. Buck cleared his throat then, fingers reaching into the box delicately. “Eddie, I--” Buck looked down at the frosted blue ornament, with his name clearly scrawled across the front in white glitter. “I don’t know what to say.” Buck thought back on their conversation in Eddie’s truck the other night, amazed that Eddie had not only heard what he’d said, but truly listened to him. In a way that nobody else had ever listened to him before.

“Now there’s a first.” Athena piped in with a laugh. “A speechless Buck.”

“Buck, you want to do the honor and put yours up on the tree first?” Bobby asked. Without hesitation Buck made his way up to the tree, clumsily sorting through the ornament hooks to fit one to his bulb. He stood there in a long moment of silence, studying all of the beautiful people in his life as they added their ornaments to their family tree. __

A few moments passed, Buck remaining engrossed in the moment. He was only brought back as he felt Eddie’s firm hand on his forearm. “You got a second?” Buck nodded slightly, following Eddie down the steps, leading to the ground level of the firehouse. 

Before Eddie was able to speak, Buck turned to him. “Never in my life have I felt so…  _ understood _ .” Buck finished the last word, barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, well…” Eddie cleared his throat slightly as he glanced down. “I see you, Buck. I understand you.” Eddie raised his hand slightly, allowing his hand to graze the bare skin of Buck’s arm. He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, but Eddie swore he heard Buck let out a shaky breath. 

“I can’t even put into words what tonight has meant to me, Eds.” Buck swallowed slowly, trying to remain focused despite the fact that he could still feel Eddie’s lingering touch on his arm. 

“You don’t have to.” Eddie chuckled. “But, I do have a question for you.” 

Buck laughed then. “Was all of this you buttering me up because you need something? Like a kidney?”

Eddie locked eyes with Buck then, clearly humored by Buck’s words as he shook his head. 

“Alright, alright… what is it?”

“Would you want to come over tonight after the party? And, uh-- and stay the night?” Eddie seemed to scramble realizing how that must have sounded to Buck. “What I mean is… it would be great if you’d spend Christmas morning with us.”

Buck smirked at the words that tumbled out, quite messily and chopped. “What kind of guy do you think that I am?”

Eddie laughed. “Oh, I have heard stories about you, Evan Buckley.”

“That is so unfair.” Buck shook his head slightly, dipping his head down as he scratched the back of his neck. “In all seriousness though, I’d love to spend the morning with you guys. I just have to run home for a change of clothes.” 

Eddie grinned then, wordless. It was a Christmas wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on getting through the mid season hiatus by writing as much Buddie as possible. Hit me up here or on tumblr (same name) with your Buddie and other 9-1-1 prompts.


End file.
